Talk:Eileen Grimshaw
Eileen's siblings There are various sources online that suggest Eileen has seven siblings, including her Wikipedia page and the drawing of the Grimshaw/tanner family tree. Is there any truth to this? I added it to her page the other day but a user removed it stating that it had been denied by Coronation Street producers themselves, is there any evidence of this? I think it would be good to have to ensure there's no further confusion. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:31, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :I was the user who removed the data. The three admins on this site are in regular touch with the programme's archivists at ITV. I posed the question to Dominic Khouri on 20th Feb who replied "In Eileen's biog, Daran Little wrote in her character history that she was "brought up in a family of eight", but I have no evidence that this was ever referenced within the actual programme - it was just part of her backstory when she arrived. Incidentally, I have crossed this out in Eileen's biog, as it's clearly been retconned if it ever was established - other siblings would have been mentioned during the Julie/Colin story of 2009." So that is now the official line.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:49, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Page protection I believe Eileen's page needs to be protected until her return, a certain user is continuously trying to edit the page to include her "exit". However, it has been agreed with Rosie Webster (who is also on a break) that we will not be recording these character's "exits". I have tried to undo the individual's edits but don't want to risk edit waring myself. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 15:08, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the warning - protection level changed.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:32, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Why isn't Eileen's duration say present since her character left the show! This is supposed to be a spoiler-free page, so only people who watch spoilers would know for sure that she was returning. But, her character has left on-screen for the time-being so it should be "to 2018" not "to present"! :The decision to keep the character's duration unchanged was made when Rosie Webster "left", I was not involved in the decision making process but I accept and understand why the decision was reached. You seem to have changed your stance on spoilers, your last edit war occurred when you tried to spoil Aidan's death when it hadn't been seen/mentioned on screen - please strike up a discussion rather than edit warring. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 16:44, June 14, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't involved in spoilling Aidan's death when it hadn't been seen, you must have me mistaken for someone else. Furthermore, you could have informed me about the discussion instead of constantly writing that the actress was on a break. :I don't understand this lie, I have literally just looked down your contributions list! And I did inform you about the discussion, NUMEROUS TIMES, on both my undos of your edits and privately on your talk page. Jtomlin also told you to STOP creating a page for "the Cat" but once again you have ignored. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 17:04, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Category addition Just to note, page is fully protected but a category addition needs to be made as Eileen appeared in the charity spin off 'East Street', following existing categories for other spin off material. Carterboi33 (talk) 00:05, November 27, 2019 (UTC)